


"G99d Questi9n"

by IRLKankriVantas13



Series: Bonne Question Kankri Vantas, Bonne Question [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, GHB is a big dude aight?, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapped, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Nookworms, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Slavery, Squirting, Will at tags as needed, bottom!kankri, but please heed warnings, but trolls dont have-, not much though, oversized bulge, slight Come Inflation, sub kankri vantas, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRLKankriVantas13/pseuds/IRLKankriVantas13
Summary: If you asked Kankri Vantas how he had ended up here, his answer would be: G99d questi9n.Yes, he would absolutely love to explore this train of thought with you later in great detail until you two can figure it out together, but at the moment, he was a bit busy.Someone had taken his whistle, and there were a few trolls advancing on him.This is... purely a guilty pleasure story that I thought up at w o r k .
Relationships: Grand Highblood/Kankri Vantas, Kankri Vantas/Original Character(s), Kankri Vantas/Original Male Character(s), Kurloz Makara/Kankri Vantas
Series: Bonne Question Kankri Vantas, Bonne Question [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057658
Comments: 31
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never written Kankri before, but I hope I did okay. I'd like to say that I condone NONE of what happens in this story.

If you asked Kankri Vantas how he had ended up here, his answer would be: G99d questi9n.   
Yes, he would absolutely love to explore this train of thought with you later in great detail until you two can figure it out together, but at the moment, he was a bit busy.  
Someone had taken his whistle, and there were a few trolls advancing on him.

******

There were honks in the distance, meanwhile, these trolls in front of him were grinning at him. “Stay back.” Kankri said, scooting away as best he could.  
The one in the center had wild hair, light grey skin while some white makeup similar to the other juggalos adorning his face. Thin and tall and in all black and purple polka dotted robes, he stood over Kankri and said, “You don’t make the motherfucking rules here. The Grand Highblood wants what he wants and we intend on giving it to him.”

“What does he want? I cannot give him anything aside from a good lecture.” Kankri countered. The trolls in front of him were clearly part of this whack cult and seemed to worship the Grand Highblood’s every need. Speaking of which, wasn’t he the post-scratch version of Kurloz? Where was Signless? He didn’t like the guy one bit, but why did they choose… him. What was so wrong with Signless that they couldn’t kidnap him?

To be fair, Kankri didn’t know if he’d been kidnapped or what had happened. By all logic, this didn’t make a lick of sense. Maybe nothing had been true. Maybe he’d found his way here somehow? He… really didn’t know.

Which was why, he would be very happy to figure it out with you later but at the current moment, the troll in front of him was getting too close to him for comfort. 

“He wants a slut, that’s what.”

“A… what?”

“You deaf, motherfucker? I said he wants a slut!”

“You should really put a trigger warning on ableist slurs like-”

The troll gripped Kankri’s left horn just like that and tugged. Hard. 

Kankri cried out in surprise and was staring into the eyes of a juggalo, shocked and angry. How dare he touch him like that! Kankri was about to yell at him and tell him off before the other tugged his head way back so that he fell to lay on his back.

“My name is Nedzix. But you’re going to call me sir. These are Sir’s friends. They will be helping me today but I’m going to be the one actually training you.” The troll snarled at him, “Do I make myself motherfucking clear?”

What? Train him? “What do you-”

“You’re going to be the Highblood’s perfect little slut and you’re going to like it.”

“I… apologize Nedzix, but I-” 

Nedzix slapped him hard across the face and sent him reeling. Kankri’s cheek hit the floor and he gasped for a moment, letting a small groan of pain.

“That’s not my name.”

“I thought you said it-”

“My name is Sir.”

Oh.

Oh my.

“Well, sir,” he laced that title with as much poison as he could muster, “I unfortunately will not be a very good candidate. I’m celibate and refuse to engage in any sort of intercourse with anyone. I’m sure there are others who would be more than happy to volunteer for that position.”

“You’re celibate?”

Oh good. It looked like Kankri was starting to get through to him, “Yes. I have sworn myself to celibacy and I refuse to break that vow.”

“I see…” there was a pause where Nedzix seemed to be thinking before he said, “Well then… I suppose this is going to get rather uncomfortable for you, isn’t it? You’re probably a virgin too then, aren’t you? Well, don’t worry your pretty little head about that, I’ll make sure you get used to it.”

Kankri’s white eyes widened and he shook his head, “What? No. It means you should pick someone better suited for the job!”

“It means I have work to do, brat.”

“No! It-”

One of the trolls gripped his right horn, “Shut up, slut. You’ll learn to behave or I’ll force you to learn.”

The mutant made a sound as his horn was grabbed and gasped, “Please…” he got out. He was starting to break down just a bit, “Please leave me alone. I don’t want this.”  
“I know you don’t yet,” Nedzix answered, “But you will. At some point, you’ll be begging to have your nook stuffed up. Speaking of which…”

No.

No!

The trolls that weren’t Nedzix approached and began to tear at his sweater, pulling the red fabric off of his frame by ripping into it and tearing it apart. Porrim had made him that… 

Then they started on his leggings, tugging them off while he tried to kick at them. It didn’t work. He was naked before them within a couple seconds and two trolls held his legs and spread them.

Kankri let out a small hiss as his warm nook was exposed to the cold air. This was bad. He was scared and he didn’t know what to do to stop the trolls from going further or even if he could do anything at all, “Get off of me.” he said, sternly.

Nedzix chuckled and shook his head, “Oh pet, you don’t make the rules, remember? Sir does. I’m going to give you some rules now.” He crouched down in between Kankri’s legs and softly ghosted his cold fingers against the mutant’s red nook.

Kankri made a noise of discomfort and struggled a bit, “I will not follow your rules.” he answered defiantly.

“You will or you will not like the consequences. I’m fine with being rough with you on your first time if you break these rules,” Nedzix grinned, seeing Kankri’s look of horror deepen.

The lowblood said nothing.

“Rule number one, you will call me sir.”

Silence.

“Say it.”

“No.” 

Nedzix moved his middle finger to Kankri’s entrance and pushed in slightly to tease him, “I said: say it.” 

“And I said, no.”

Nedzix pushed his long finger up into the smaller troll’s nook, all the way to the base, “Don’t test me, motherfucker. What is the first rule?”

Kankri cried out and bit his tongue as pain stabbed into him. He’d never had anything in his nook before, he’d never even done it to himself.  
The more he fought back, the worse this was getting and he knew it… He only had to say some things for now, he could at least manage that much.

“I… will call you sir.” he croaked out.

“Good boy,” Nedzix said softly, pulling his finger back a bit and pushing back in to the root, “I’m going to keep my finger here so you can adjust.”

Silence.

“What do you have to say to that, pet?”

A beat, “Thank you.”

“Thank you?”

“Thank you… sir.”

If he had to follow his rules to make sure it didn’t get worse and to make sure he could make it through this encounter, then fine. At any rate, he knew that his friends must be out looking for him. If he was lucky, he would only have to do this once and then he would never let another soul touch him ever again. 

“Good boy… rule number two: you will obey Sir without question. Repeat that back to me.” 

“I will obey Sir without question.” He wanted to die right there and then. He would be free soon enough that this wouldn’t matter, he knew, but he… he could help but feel like he wanted to puke just from saying these things.

“Rule number three: You will only wear what Sir gives you.”

“I will only wear what Sir gives me.”

“Rule number four: you belong to the Grand Highblood.”

“I belong to the… Grand… Highblood.”

“Why did you hesitate?”

Kankri hated this. He wanted to be anywhere but here and he was starting to dissociate, to go off into his own mind to try to avoid whatever was happening.

“Pet, why did you hesitate?” Nedzix snarled as he started to move his finger inside of the lowblood, pumping in and out.

Kankri gasped and let out what sounded like a whine. His nook had accommodated to the finger and now it felt… Good and he hated it. He was still going to act like he didn’t like it though, even as his nook betrayed his words, “I didn’t hesitate.”

“Rule number five: you do not lie to Sir.”

“I do not lie to Sir.”

“The Grand Highblood is your Master. You will call him Master.”

“The Grand Highblood is my Master. I will call him Master.”

Luckily enough, Nedzix hadn’t given him any word that he really didn’t want to say yet, he was able to keep up with these rules that had seemingly lost their numbers by now.

“You are such a good slut for Sir and Master.”

Kankri stayed silent.

“Perhaps I should rephrase that. Rule number seven: you are such a good slut for Sir and Master.”

Oh. Kankri couldn’t bring himself to say that one. He couldn’t do it. It went against everything he believed in, it went against his personal code, he couldn’t…

“Say it, pet.”

“No, I can’t…”

The finger pulled out of his nook and instead two fingers were inserted and began to piston themselves harshly into him.

He nearly screamed. Instead, he cried out and shook his head, trembling harshly. He tensed and tightened up around the fingers inside of him, but they didn’t stop their assault.

“Say it.”

“No! I can’t… I can’t…” he answered. He couldn’t do it, no matter what. 

He couldn’t.

He could not.

He would not.

“I can make this worse for you, slut.”

“No, please, I can’t…”

Nedzix gripped Kankri’s chin harshly and turned his face up to look into the eyes that were dripping red, “Say it.”

Kankri bit his finger.

That was it. Nedzix howled before pulling his hand back and slapping him as hard as he could, making the lowblood’s ears ring.  
“Drop its legs. Go get what I need.” The trolls did just that, dropping Kankri’s legs and he immediately stretched them, before trying to kick, but Nedzix left the room. 

The other trolls came back to him with a blindfold, tightening his wrist restraints to the wall and blinded him. And then it began to burn.

They were pushing things into his nook, placing items on his sheath, most likely for when his bulge came out and he screamed. They were attaching things to his grubscars and horns and none of them seemed to do anything, they were just there.

He was crying anyway, red streaming down his face. Then, Nedzix came back in, “I’m going to make you behave,” he said, sliding a pair of headphones over his ears and using the blindfold to keep them in place, ensuring they wouldn’t fall. He then left the room.

Kankri was left to his lonesome to cry. There was no stimulation, just painful fullness and there was nothing coming in through the headphones, they seemed to just be there to dull his ability to hear.

Then there was some movement. Something on his nook. Something was interested in his nook. It was flickering against the sensitive skin there and prodding at the things inside him, making them move and shift around inside just a bit.

He groaned and sniffled softly. It kept doing this for a couple of minutes that Kankri had started counting off in his head. One minute, two minutes, three minutes.  
And then, it found a way in and pushed the first segment of its body into his nook.

Kankri cried out. They left him here with a nookworm. Of course they had. Fuck. He’d just have to deal with it. HIs nook was already overstretched, more than it ever had been before, what was just a little more? He could do this.

He squirmed as the nookworm wriggled its way deeper inside him, segment by segment, filling him mercilessly. It was also growing fatter with each bit of genmat it consumed.

Then… he heard something. Someone was talking… He could hardly make out what they were saying, so much so, he decided to ignore it.

With the wriggling inside of him, it was hard to pay attention to anything, but as the minutes that he was still counting went on, the voice got louder. He almost thought for a moment that maybe it was just his inner thoughts reflecting on what had just happened, but the louder it grew, the more he realized that this was the true purpose of the headphones.

“You are such a good slut for Sir and Master.”

No, why did he choose to not say it? If he had… Nedzix probably would have gone softer on him. This was a mistake. He tried to divert his thoughts either way, trying to think of how in the world he had gotten here.

But as the volume grew louder and louder, he found it harder and harder to think. The nookworm inside of him was nearly all the way in and was getting fatter and fatter by the second. He whimpered and squirmed uncomfortably. He’d stopped crying a few minutes ago but…

Then the nookworm pushed the final segment into his nook. He felt so full and wasn’t sure if he could take much more as the sex toy explored his insides. It seemed like it had to be running out of genmat to eat because it was nipping at his walls now and it was starting to get painful.

“You are such a good slut for Sir and Master. You are such a good slut for Sir and Master. You are such a good slut for Sir and Master.” It was all he could hear. 

Then, the nookworm found his seedflap. He cried out loudly as the nookworm began burrowing itself harshly against it. He moaned, genuinely moaned out and continued to do so as the nookworm refused to let up.  
“You are such a good slut for Sir and Master. You are such a good slut for Sir and Master. You are such a good slut for Sir and Master.”  
Then something happened.  
Something that made Kankri let out a bloodcurdling scream.  
Everything that had been stuffed inside him, the rod his bulge was now holding onto, the things on his grubscars and horns, the things pressed against his waste chute but not inside… all of them…   
All began vibrating at what had to be the highest setting.

They did not stop.

******

Nedzix cleared his throat as he strolled back down the hallway three hours later. He’d gone to see the Highblood, to tell him that he had begun his work and that he hoped it would not be long before the toy was ready for him. A few weeks maybe. They had to make sure it was properly trained and wouldn’t break apart the second it was speared on the Highblood’s massive oversized bulge.   
If he was being honest, he was unsure of how anyone could fit that thing inside of them.  
No matter, he’d make sure the toy was nice and stretched before then.

*******

Approaching the door to the toy’s room, he fixed himself up. Everything here was soundproof so no one else could hear what was happening inside.   
The second he opened the door, he could smell it.

Oh sweet Messiahs.

He entered and shut the door behind him. There was the toy, right where he’d left it. Muttering and occasionally moaning and letting out sobs, crying out the mantra it had been given along with the word: mercy.  
There was slurry all over the floor and it looked like the nookworm was still deep inside of it. If there was this much slurry everywhere, then the toy must have cum hard enough to push the nookworm out numerous times.

Nedzix could only begin to imagine how many times the toy had cum.

He cut the audio and placed a mic by the toy’s lips as it cried out and moaned, begging for mercy.   
“What is rule number seven? You’ll have to remind me.”  
“I’m such a good slut for Sir and Master! I’m such a good slut for Sir and Master! I’m such a good slut for Sir and Master! Mercy! Mercy please, Sir! Sir, please mercy! I’m such a good slut for Sir and Master!”

Good.

“Good boy. You’ve done well and learned your lesson.”   
“I have! I have! I’m sorry Sir! I’m so sorry, sir! Please mercy! I’m such a good slut for Sir and Master!”

Nedzix turned down the vibrations until they were completely off and pulled the overly fat nookworm out, pulling the vibrators all out as well. He then removed all the other ones and un-blindfolded the toy.  
It was sobbing and sniffling, apologizing over and over again.

Nedzix purred just a bit before dipping his finger into the fresh slurry that had just poured out of it and raised it to its lips.  
The toy took the digit in without complaint, sucking on it.  
“Do you taste good, pet?”  
It hummed in response.

“Rule number eight, Sir can make rules as needed.” 

“Sir can make rules as needed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep had never felt better ever. It was exactly what he needed after Sir had let him down from the bindings. He vaguely remembered Sir ordering people to clean up the room and by extension him. The next thing he remembered was soaking in nice warm water, having hands and loofahs scrub the dirt and genetic material off of his skin. Being clean again felt brilliant and Kankri sighed and nearly curled into himself when he was left to his lonesome in the ablution block.

He was still trembling as he contemplated what in the world he had just endured, but at least he was doing it comfortably now.

When Sir had come back in, he’d sobbed and begged for mercy. He certainly didn’t count how many times he had finished, but the nookworm inside of him had been pushed out at least three of them, purely by the force of his body trying to push out more genetic material. Overall, the entire experience left him unable to breathe properly, unable to think about anything other than ways to beg for forgiveness and unable to remember that he had friends who would come save him.

Once he was soaking, he remembered this fact. They had to be looking for him by now. They just had to. He knew that he could be talkative sometimes but he knew that they all still truly cared for him in the end.

He had been escorted back to his room after he’d soaked long enough and found that it had been… renovated. His bed had red velvety blankets and it was round. There was a wall of… derogatory objects that he had no doubt were going to be used later. Or… would have been used later, had his friends not been looking for him. He’d be found soon, he knew it.  
The room though, was rather nice and he could get behind how soft the blankets were. A bed was… an odd choice… over a recuperacoon, but at the same time, it made sense. They were going to do things to him here, and might as well be comfortable.

He crashed and automatically curled up into the soft blankets. He felt… a little better after the bath but still mainly felt like death. 

“Do you like it?”

Kankri had gasped and shot up, “Ah, yes Sir. Thank you.” he had been taken by surprise. He didn’t know someone else was in here with him. It was Sir.

“Did you learn your lesson earlier, pet?”

“Yes Sir.”

Kankri never wanted to go through that ever again. He had been so overstimulated by the end he wanted to die. 

“You must want to sleep after that then, huh?” Kankri nodded, “Well, get some good rest for tonight. Tomorrow we’ll be back at it. There had better not be any misbehavior tomorrow, do you understand?”  
“Yes Sir.” Kankri answered. He was scared. He was just saying what he had to to survive, to be able to never have to go through that Hell again. He had underestimated what Sir would do to him earlier by a long shot and now he had a proper fear instilled in his mind. 

“Get some good sleep.”

That was how he ended up where he was now, laying in bed, drifting off into a sleep and reflecting on his day. He let go of trying to stay awake then and fully drifted off into the sleep that he desperately needed.

Waking up the next day was a challenge. His body was sore. He was woken up by something pressing against his nook. Of course. Was there no better usage of Sir’s time?  
Kankri groaned softly and opened his white eyes, “What are you doing Sir?” he asked him, sleepily.  
“We’re going to be starting something new today, pet. From now on, your nook is never going to be empty. The Grand Highblood is the ultimate goal and his bulge is massive. You’re going to need to make sure you’re able to take it and please him in anyway that he desires. Do you understand?”  
Kankri seemed confused by this, “What do you mean?” he then gasped as he felt something slide inside of him, “I… I can’t always have something in me. It’s not like you’re going to make me just walk around with my nook filled.”  
“Aren’t I?”

Kankri certainly didn’t like the sound of this idea. But it didn’t particularly matter, the smaller plug slid into him anyway. He winced and started to argue when he second guessed. Arguing hadn’t helped him at all last time. Maybe he shouldn’t.

“You’ll take this like the good slut that you are. We’re going to have a new routine here. Every morning either I or another servant will wake you. Every other day we’re going to up the size of the plug so that we can get your nook stretched. We’re going to be doing this for around two to three weeks. By the end of our time together, the goal is to have you be a mind broken bulgeslut. You’re going to cooperate with me and any others entirely and if you don’t we’ll have to punish you again and you remember how that went for you yesterday, don’t you?”  
Kankri nodded, tense with nerves, “Yes Sir..”

“After I replace the plug in the morning, you’re going to eat breakfast. We want to make you a perfect bulgeslut, which means you at least need to be healthy. After breakfast, you’ll get a two hour break so that you can relax at the beginning of your day and not have too much stress on your shoulders. After that, I will come in and we’ll start working on training your body to do and take different things. This will last until thirty minutes before lunch. You’ll be cleaned up and have lunch and then you’ll get a three hour break. I’ll come back in and we’ll either pick up from where we left off that morning or simply keep working on that skill. Thirty minutes before dinner we’ll stop and you can have dinner. After dinner, I’ll allow you one request for the day. You aren’t allowed to see anyone from outside, but you may explore the ship if you would like, but I will be coming with you. You may ask for deserts, luxurious baths, fancy clothing, snuggles, anything that is within reason. I would not recommend meeting the Grand Highblood yet, however. You may fall asleep at whatever time works best for you, however, remember that you will have to be up early the next day so try to get some sleep. Other than your request, the evening is yours. Eventually, we will start utilizing the evenings to train your body more, but since I know yesterday was your first time, I’ve chosen to be merciful. Do you understand?” 

Kankri listened to every detail. If he was being completely honest… the routine didn’t sound awful, despite it having sex twice a day. If that was taken out, he could get used to the lifestyle. Either way.... He was sure he’d probably have to get used to it anyway. He nodded and said, “Yes Sir. Does that mean… is it time for breakfast?”  
Sir nodded, “It is indeed.” as if on cue, servants entered the room with breakfast dishes. He looked down at them and his eyes lit up. There was… good food here. They weren’t just going to give him disgusting rations, this was quality breakfast.

“Do you like it?”

Kankri looked up at Sir, “Very much, thank you, Sir.” he nodded. He was trying not to be too enthusiastic about it because he was still a prisoner here, but… it was hard not to with this breakfast going on.

The first bite was exquisite and he was fully enraptured by the meal with just tasting it a little. 

After devouring breakfast and thanking the cooks for their work, he looked to Sir who showed him to the ablution block to make sure he was ready for the day ahead of him.  
Upon returning to his bed however, he found that he didn’t know what he wanted to do with his two hours. Sir had just said that he’d be back and was about to leave when Kankri said, “Wait! Is it… possible for me to get paper and something to write with?”

“Why?”

“Well I… I like to draw.”

A lie, but if it got him those things then… What's the harm in a simple lie?

Sir came back with parchment, tape, quills, inks, and other art supplies. Kankri thanked him before he left and he immediately set to work.

‘Dear everyone,  
XX/XX/XXXX

How are you all doing back at home? I’m not sure where I am or how I got here. I’m sure you guys are still in the bubble, and maybe I’m in one too, but right now I don’t know. I miss all of you greatly. I know you guys will come to save me and I can't wait. I’ve only been here a day and already my celibacy vow has been violated. Yesterday was the worst day of my life. I’ve never felt anything like what I did yesterday and it was so overwhelming. I can’t write about it in detail, it’s turned into a bit of a trigger for me already. I’m… honestly scared. I’m very scared. Sir says that he’s going to turn me into something else. Trigger warnings may include, but are not limited to, troll anatomy, sexual slurs, ableist slurs. slurry, pail filling, other sexual things. Now that I have that down… He says he wants to turn me into a bulgeslut for who he has me calling Master. If I don’t, then I get punished and I never want to go through a punishment of Sir’s ever again. Master is the Grand Highblood but… I’ll just call him Master, for if I don’t it’ll give me major anxiety. Writing this gives me massive anxiety already but I need some form of normalcy in my life. Sir says that Master’s bulge is the biggest bulge he’s ever seen and he wants to get me prepared for that. I’m scared. He blinded me yesterday as a part of my punishment and he left me to finish over and over. When I opened my eyes again I was loopy and couldn’t fully comprehend things, but I remember there was slurry everywhere. I realize that this has devolved into me talking about my experience yesterday and I’m not organizing my thoughts very well. Point is: I’m scared and I can’t wait to see you guys when you get here. Come save me soon because I need it. I’m afraid of what will happen if you don’t come soon.  
I miss you all. I’ll see you soon.  
Love,  
Kankri Vantas’

With that, he folded up some papers and with the stuff he had, made a makeshift envelope. He slipped the letter inside, sealed it with wax and pushed it under the bed. He had no way to send it and even if he did, Sir would probably catch him in the process. He just needed to get his thoughts down, pretend as if he were speaking to his friends… It was going to keep him grounded and sane. It was all he could do for himself.

Two hours went by pretty quickly as he whipped up a drawing as best he could just to show that he had actually used the supplies given to him and put everything in a bedside drawer.

“Hello pet,” Sir said, entering the room, “Are you ready to start your training?” he approached the bedside as Kankri was closing the drawer.

“Yes, I am. Sorry, I’m just putting stuff away.” Kankri answered. Was he stalling because he wasn’t ready? Absolutely he was. 

“That’s fine. Glad you got good use out of it.” Sir nodded, sitting down at the edge of the bed with him.

Kankri couldn’t keep stalling, so he sat up in bed and looked down at the velvet covers, unable to look up.

“Bowing your head to your Sir. Good boy.” Oh he got praise for that, brilliant. “Today we’re going to be working with your mouth. You’ve never sucked bulge before have you?” Kankri shook his head, “I thought not. We’ll only be focusing on bulge for now, you’ll be eating nook later.” Kankri shivered.

The thought of doing either of these things was not appealing to him. He was going to have a bulge in his mouth and then later he’d be tongue deep in someone’s nook? He… didn’t like this.  
“We’re going to start by using toys, since they don’t move. Then, once I think you’re ready, which will probably just be later tonight, you’ll be sucking me off. Later tonight, when I cum, you’re going to take it all and not lose a drop.”

Kankri wanted to curl up and die.

“Alright, move over to the edge of the bed and lay on your back with your head off of the side.” Kankri hesitated, but obeyed. If he didn’t he’d be punished. 

“Will… will it hurt?”

Sir seemed to pause before saying, “The first time it goes down your throat, it will probably not feel the greatest. But when it’s just in your mouth, it doesn’t hurt at all.” that made him feel a little better.

Sir ended up behind him, rubbing softly at Kankri’s horns in order to soothe the troll. It worked. Kankri was purring without even realizing it.

Then, Kankri felt something poking at his lips. It was a sex toy. A… dildo. Yeah, that was what it was called. The bulge was straight out so that he could take it into his mouth and when he parted his lips, that’s exactly what he did as it invaded.

Sir had been right, it didn’t hurt. The plug in his nook was a little distracting, but then again, it had been for hours already. The bulge in his mouth wasn’t awful though.

It was when it breached his throat.

“Relax, pet. Open your throat up, try not to gag. Everything is fine. You’re doing so well.” Sir told him. Good, he was doing good. Good.

This continued on for a long while, Kankri getting used to different sizes, trying out different positions, taking bulges deep into his throat. It was odd. None of this was normal to him, but he was getting used to it. Liking it at some points, though he would never admit that, not even to himself. 

When it was time to stop, Sir pulled the bulge away from him and scritched at his scalp, “You did so good,” he told him, “Good job, pet.”

Kankri found that he loved the praise. He did good. He did it. He started purring again.

“Tell me, what are you again?”  
“I’m such a good slut for Sir and Master,” Kankri answered smoothly. He couldn’t forget that line, even as much as he hated it.

He hated this entire situation and now that he was done sucking bulge, he could feel the wave of regret washing over him like a tidal wave.

He was allowed to get ready for lunch. He had to wash up and make sure he didn’t look like he had just sucked bulge for hours on end.

Speaking of, his bulge had been out. It was pressing on the plug inside of him through the last part of their session and he had loved it. It was a blessing. Which only added more guilty feelings when he was done.

He’d gotten his bulge to sheathe a couple minutes ago though, luckily enough. He was soon eating lunch and then had more time to himself.

This time, he wrote a letter to Cronus. 

Afternoon rolled around and Sir came back. He was immediately told to get back to sucking and so he did so willingly.

Then… He had to suck a real one.

Kankri crawled over to Sir who was now kneeling in bed in front of him with his bulge out. So, Kankri kitten licked the tip before taking him all the way down to the base. His own bulge was writhing, squirming between his legs and pushing on the plug harshly, making him moan, sending vibrations up Sir’s bulge.

He moved his head and felt the tendril squirming in the back of his throat. It… felt good. He enjoyed it and hated it all at once.

Sir panted softly and made soft whining sounds, “Pet… I’m gonna cum. When I do, you’re going to swallow every last drop, do you understand?” 

Kankri nodded, he could do that.

Then… Sir released into his throat and Kankri let all of it slide down, swallowing all of it, feeling his belly fill up with slurry.

He was left like that before dinner and he cleaned himself up before eating.

His request for the night? To have nice pajamas and a stuffed animal.

He may have felt guilty as all hell from that day but… The fact was that he was full… of more than just dinner. And some terrible part of him liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Life here was scary. Kankri wanted nothing more to just go back to the dream bubble with the others and curl up, never having to think about this ever again, but unfortunately, no one had come to save him yet. He was still stuck here and his body was getting used to the treatment. The plug had been replaced twice now. His nook was stretching to accommodate the sizes and he… hated it.

The only thing that kept him grounded now was writing those letters. He’d written one to Cronus, Porrim, Latula, and even one to Kurloz. They kept him going. Without them, he feared he would break. 

He couldn’t break. No matter what, he needed to stay strong. 

His nook at the moment felt full. Granted, it was certainly filled at the moment. He… never thought before this that he would ever know what it felt like to have an actual bulge inside of him.

But when his back was arched with tears streaking his face from how full he was… he fully realized that he really had no power here. Not to say he hadn’t learned that on day one, but when Sir actually filled him up with his bulge… he felt hopeless. There was nothing he could do to stop any of this and if he tried, he would just be punished. He could only wait for the others to come save him. 

Despite reminding himself every night that they would come, that they cared and were trying to find him, that they had to come get him because they were his friends… he was starting to get a feeling of dread. They hadn’t come yet after four full days, going on five now. Even when they did… what would they think of him? What would they think when they saw him either writing letters, eating, sleeping or being trained. What would they think when they saw him plugged up? What would they think if they saw Sir buried sheath deep inside him? 

He needed to stop thinking. He was spiraling again.

“Did you enjoy breakfast this morning?”

“Yes Sir. They servants gave the chef my thanks, yes?”

“They did.”

“That’s good. They make fantastic food, you know.”

Kankri enjoyed making small talk with Sir. When he did, it would stall for just a little time. The training wouldn’t last as long.

“Let’s get started, pet.”

“Already? I can’t ask how you slept last night?”

“No. You can’t. I’m starting to get real tired of you trying to act like we’re friends. Pet,” Sir leaned forwards and Kankri gasped as he leaned back and away from him, landing on his elbows, “That would imply that we are equals. You are nothing but a sex toy to be used and I won’t have you thinking otherwise.”

There was a silence.

The tension would so taut it could be snapped with a fingernail cutting through it.

Kankri’s face was unmoving, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Then tears began to well. He didn’t want to cry. That was a lie, he desperately wanted to sob. He wasn’t a toy, he was a person. He was a prisoner, but still a person and he deserved just as much respect. He just didn’t want to cry in front of Sir. Didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

“What, did you seriously think that you and I were equals?” Sir snapped, “Did you really think that we were friends?” he gripped Kankri’s new shirt by the collar. He had been given see through red robes, so his chest was on display as well as his sheath all the way down to his feet. 

“I-”

“Did you?”

Kankri’s jaw clenched and he nearly let out a whimper, tears spilling over, “N-no, I just thought that-”

“Thought that what? That you could stall?”

Yes. That’s exactly what he was trying to do here. “No, I-”

“You know pet, I’m not in a very good mood today. I was considering being nicer, but instead…”

No.

No no no.

“No, please not again… please don’t… please don’t punish-” he had started hiccuping.

“It won’t be a serious punishment, I’m just pissed off. I’m just going to be working on something today that is going to hurt, You’ll get used to it though and you’re going to like it.”

Kankri sniffled just a bit as Sir sat up and went to go get something. 

Instead of watching Sir do whatever it was that he was doing, he crashed onto his back and turned his head away from Sir, so he wouldn’t have to let his tears be seen any longer.

Sir wasn’t going to punish him.

He’d dodged a fucking bullet.

Good, Kankri hadn’t talked back. He hadn’t talked back and Sir wasn’t punishing him. Once again, his thoughts returned to the fact that he couldn’t do anything. He was completely powerless here. 

He was staying silent so as to avoid being punished, he was doing as he was told to avoid being punished, he was taking what was being given to him to avoid being punished. Anything, and he meant anything, to avoid being punished again. Sir could do whatever he wanted, as long as that never happened to him again.

He wanted to write letters now. He’d write one to Porrim this time. He wanted to tell her about what was happening to him. He had always hated the way she tried to act like a human mother towards him, how she would touch him without his consent, how she would do it to fix his sweater, how she made his sweater… He missed his sweater… 

Now that he was here, writing letters to her was one of his favorites. He wished that he hadn’t gotten so upset with her when he had the chance. He missed her and next time he saw her, he was going to hug her with everything he had.

He wanted to imagine that when they found him, Porrim would scoop him into her arms and he could cling to his “mother” and never let go, he could sob into her and tell her that he was sorry for getting mad, that he was so glad she had come to save him and that he would never complain ever again. That he loved her like a mother.

“Are you done crying? I don’t care either way, but for your sake, you should probably stop,” Sir’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “Roll over. Get on your knees now.”

Kankri sniffled. It took him a second, but he did as he was told, rolling over and propping himself up.

“Spread them.”

He obeyed, showing off his nook, shiny and red, plugged up.

Sir approached from behind and nodded, kneeling on the bed. Kankri couldn’t see him while he had his face in the pillows, but he could feel him shuffling about back there.

Then, Sir pressed in on the plug and he let out a small whine. The plug reached deep into him and it… felt good. He hated that it did, but even as the plugs kept getting bigger, it wouldn’t stop feeling better and better. More natural.

That was why writing the letters was so important to him. If he didn’t… Pleasure might begin to overtake his thoughts and he certainly didn’t want to just go mindless, even if Sir insisted that was the goal. If he was writing letters, then he was busy complaining about why he didn’t like it. That was better than thinking about how he could like it.

Sir kept pressing at the plug and Kankri started to tune it out, starting to fade away into his own thoughts, trying to forget what was happening to him. 

He was trying to imagine what things were like in the bubble right now. People must be worried about him. Surely they were meeting up right about now and talking about how to get him back. He was sure of it. They had to be doing that. They had t-

“What are you doing?” Kankri suddenly asked as his thoughts were cut off by the feeling of something cold and wet prodding at his waste chute.

“You’re supposed to be the Grand Highblood’s bulgeslut. I have to train you to take whatever he may want from you. This is going to hurt at first, but you’ll get used to it.” with that, Sir’s finger pushed into his chute.

Kankri cried out, “Take it out! Take it out! Sir, take it out!”

Sir used one hand to smack his ass and then added another finger, pushing into the root, “Absolutely not. You’re going to like your chute being fucked. I told you it would hurt at first. Calm down, relax your muscles.”

Easier said than done.

Kankri wanted to yell, to cry out, to fight back, to kick, to scream, to beg… But if he did… Who knew what Sir would do? Clearly, he now had another punishment method. Now that his nook was full… Was his chute going to be punished instead?

He had to relax. He didn’t want this to hurt any more than it already did. He was trembling and tense, already frightened beyond belief. He closed his eyes, took a breath in, sighed out and tried to relax.

“Good boy.”

It took a minute, but Sir was pumping his fingers in and out of his waste chute in no time, stretching him open. 

Kankri whined into his pillow. He wanted to die. He wanted to be anywhere but here. He couldn’t do anything to stop this. He just had to sit here and take it.

And sit there and take it he did. The time started to go by, Sir had begun fucking his waste chute with a dildo and his body was getting used to it.

He felt like dying.

He wanted out of this. He wanted out, but the fact that it started feeling good didn’t help. Why did it feel good? He didn’t want it to.

“Pet.”

“Sir?”

“Time is up.” Sir removed the dildo from his chute and he sighed in relief. His bulge hadn’t come out of its sheath this time around. Maybe that just went to show how deep in Hell he was from this entire thing.

“Can I face you now?”  
“Yes. I have something for you.”

Oh? That was new. What was it? Kankri found himself wondering, even though he was sure it couldn’t be anything good.

And he was right. 

Sir latched a collar around his neck. The name “Pet” was on it and he was immediately disgusted and revolted by it.

“What is this?”  
“It’s your collar.”  
“Why do I need a collar?”  
“Because you’re a pet and not a fully trained one yet.”  
“But I-”  
Sir grabbed the collar and connected a leash, tugging hard to bring them face to face, “Are we going to have to have this talk again? I thought we talked about this earlier. We are not equals. You are a pet.”

Silence ensued once more.

“Tell me, what are you?”  
“A… good slut for Sir and Master?”  
“What else?”  
“A… good boy?”  
“What else?”  
Silence…  
“Your pet..”

“Good boy…” Sir scritched around his horn bed for just a moment, “Now go get yourself cleaned up. Lunch will be here in thirty.” with that, he stood and left without another word.

Kankri, now alone, sniffled. He got up and out of bed, legs wobbly from the treatment he’d just gone through and made his way to the ablution block.

During lunch, he wrote two letters to Porrim, a little different than he had intended to. In them, he described what he was going through and what he wanted to do upon seeing her again. It was hard to revisit what had just happened, but he had to address the trauma, otherwise, it would never get better. He had to get down his thoughts, he needed to let her know that he loved her like a human mother, whether he acted like it or not.

He missed Porrim. He missed everyone.

******

“Are you ready?”   
“Yes Sir.”

Sir was back and was approaching Kankri once more. This time, with what looked like… a blindfold-?

No, no no no no no.

“What? Why do you have that? I’ve been a good boy, am I being punished?”  
“No, you’re not being punished. I’m just going to use this on you for this session. You’re not being punished.”

Oh good.

“Thank you Sir.”

He was blinded then and he whimpered just a bit, tensing. 

He didn’t like being blinded.

Sir helped him sit up and he wasn't sure what happened next, but he could feel Sir shuffling around.

“What are you-” he gasped and stopped talking when he felt hands on his hips, gripping and guiding him somewhere.

His legs were spread apart and he realized that he was straddling Sir’s lap, “Sir needs some pleasure right now, pet,” he felt the plug inside of his nook being slipped out and he gasped.

Then, he felt something brush his nook’s lips, “Is that-?”

Sir gripped his hips and guided him down, shoving him all the way down to the sheath.

Kankri was impaled on Sir’s bulge. 

He cried out and arched his back, “Sir!” he cried out, nearly falling forwards, as he found it hard to keep himself up.

“Ride.”  
“What?”  
“Ride it. Bounce. Move your hips, slut.”  
“Sorry Sir.”

Kankri didn’t want to do this. What choice did he have though? None. He had no choice because he was ultimately powerless here and could do nothing to stop it.

He began to rock his hips back and forth on his Sir’s bulge, feeling as the bulge inside of him tried to explore, slipping and gliding along his walls.

Then, doing as he was told, he started to bounce, moving his hips so he could impale himself over and over on the large bulge. Sir underneath him was groaning, growling almost, occasionally little praises passing his lips.

Kankri couldn’t keep his voice in any longer and started to just let his whines and moans flood from his throat. It wasn’t like it was helping him to stay silent and he was already humiliating himself enough, what was moaning? Nothing. 

Crying out and moaning as he bounced on Sir’s bulge, he felt his own begin to slither its way out of his sheath and into the air, wriggling and writhing against his stomach.

Then, he gasped and immediately went to turn around but Sir grabbed his shoulders to keep him facing forwards. Something was at his waste chute.

A bulge.

Someone else was here? When did they get here? He didn’t see anyone else come in after Sir. Then again, he was blinded fairly quickly after he’d gotten there but still…

The bulge poked its way in and before he knew it, the second troll was sheath deep inside his chute.

He all but screamed.

“Too much! Too much!” he cried. He was so full. Two bulges inside of him. Too full, too full, too full!

“Take our bulges.” The second troll snarled into his ear, breath hot against the skin as he took the shell of Kankri’s ear into his mouth and started to nip at him, sending shivers down his spine.  
“Take us and love it. You love being fucked in both holes, don’t you, pet?”

No! No he didn’t. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home! Somebody save him. He needed his friends now!  
“Yes! I love it in both holes!” he exclaimed. He didn’t want to be punished. He didn’t want to be punished, he didn’t want to be punished!

“Good boy. Are you such a good boy for us?” the second troll asked, giving a particularly hard thrust.  
“Yes! I’m a good boy! I’m such a good boy!” he cried. 

The second troll Kankri’s chin then turned his head, forcing their lips together. His eyes were soaked and it could probably be seen from stains in the blindfold but no tears would actually fall for some reason. 

Lips, rough ones, worked against his own, devouring him entirely. He couldn’t keep up with the pace the troll had set into and before he knew it, his bottom lip was being bitten and his mouth invaded by a foreign tongue.

He whined and trembled harshly as the troll’s tongue explored his mouth, scraping against the roof of his mouth, gliding over his semi-sharp teeth and prodding at his own organ to dance with it. He couldn’t stop himself from complying and soon was moaning into the troll’s mouth, tongue entwining with the other’s.

He wanted out. He wanted out. He wanted out! But the tongue in his mouth was starting to feel like it belonged there.

The bulges inside of him did not let up, in fact, Sir was harshly and wildly bucking up into his nook now, slapping sounds filling the air around them. 

Someone, probably the troll kissing him, from the feeling of it, had offered their hand to his bulge and he was almost thankful as his squirming organ wrapped around it, curling and playing with the hand given to it. They started to stroke him and he wanted to melt.

He was breaking. He was breaking. He was breaking! Physically and mentally. He was starting to love it. It felt so good. But he hated it! He was so confused. Why did Sir have to make him so confused?

Get him out, get him out, get him out! They had to be looking. They had to come save him. But the bulges inside of him weren’t stopping, they were pounding into his insides, pushing all the way up into his stomach and making his tummy bulge. They had to be searching! He had to be saved soon! He couldn’t do this anymore! The bulge inside his nook was cumming, it was filling him up. They had to help. Had to save him. Save him! The bulge in his chute pressed in as deep as it could go, cumming and filling him up. He could feel his stomach expanding just a bit with the amount of slurry being poured into him. Please help. They would save him. Mother help. Porrim help! Cronus! Latula! Meenah! Someone? Anyone please! He was screaming as he came, genmat spilling from his bulge as he trembled harshly.

He hardly remembered anything after that. He was in a daze. A blurry fog of nothingness. He knew he was being moved around, he knew that someone was pressing on his belly to help him get all the material out of his body, he knew that the plug was going back in…

He woke up when a servant was bathing him, but he quickly fell back asleep. He woke up again for dinner, ate, requested a fan and fell back asleep quickly.   
Things were going to get only worse from here on out… weren’t they?

******

‘Dear P9rrim,

T9day he stretched my waste chute. I was terrified the entire time. I want t9 c9me h9me. I want t9 tell y9u m9re a69ut what happened, 6ut I put that in my first letter. This 9ne is purely a69ut h9w I feel em9ti9nally and h9w much I miss y9u. I miss y9u all s9 much, 6ut m9st 9f all, I miss y9u. I wish I had treated y9u 6etter. I wish that I hadn’t 6een s9 mean when y9u wanted t9 help me. I never truly pr9perly thanked y9u f9r the sweater and I feel like a t9tal jerk. I want y9u t9 kn9w that… while I’ve always said that y9u’re n9t my human m9ther… I kind 9f n9w need t9 think 9f y9u that way. It makes me feel 6etter. Next I see y9u, I want t9 hug y9u. I want t9 hug y9u and never let g9. I’m scared here. I want n9thing m9re than t9 g9 h9me with y9u, have y9u s99the me and tuck me in.   
M9ther I’m scared and I want t9 c9me h9me.  
I l9ve y9u, P9rrim. I’m s9rry I was never a g99d “s9n” t9 y9u.  
Please c9me save me s99n. I need y9u.  
I l9ve y9u.

L9ve,  
Kankri Vantas”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some inspiration from Noxsora for this chapter! Thank you for giving me the ideas!

“What?”

A shoosh. He was being shushed. 

“This is for later today. I just want you to be used to the feeling. Get some good sleep, alright?” 

“Mmmm, yes Sir..”

******

Kankri woke up to the plug being replaced again. It had been replaced the day after he’d been taken from both sides, then he waited a day and now it was being replaced again. Hed spent nearly a full week here. He desperately wanted to go home.

He most often wrote to Porrim. He had begun to treat her like a mother in his writings to her. He called her “mother” or “mom” in his letters now, needing that sense of family.   
At some point in the middle of the night last night, Sir had come in. He had come in to slide a plug into Kankri’s sheath, which he, admittedly, wasn’t the biggest fan of. It was just a bit uncomfortable for him to sit in, but he didn’t want to take it out either.

He wasn’t ready for a punishment.

Everything he did with Sir… everything, he had to be careful with. He was always scared of being punished. He never wanted to be subject to Sir’s punishments ever again.

He’d been careful too, and he’d been a good boy. If anything, he thought he deserved a nice treatment for a day.

He resented how much he loved being called a “good boy”. It meant he was doing good, he wasn’t going to be punished and… He wasn’t sure, it gave an odd feeling that he couldn’t quite place.

He liked it.

******

Breakfast was there before Kankri knew it. His nook was plugged up with the biggest plug he’d endured yet and he was mildly uncomfortable, but then again, he always was when the sizes were upped. This one did happen to reach deep inside of him though, brushing all the right places that he didn’t want to be brushed when he was trying to think.

It felt amazing.

He hated it.

He began to eat, thinking about the letter he would write today. He wasn’t sure who he wanted to address today’s morning letter to. Porrim probably. She got a lot of his letters nowadays. Perhaps he should write to everyone instead? No… He wasn’t sure.

The food was delicious, per the usual. He didn’t know who the chef was, but whoever they were, they were divine. 

When the servants came in to take the tray, he told them the usual, “Give my thanks to the chef for me, won’t you?”

They always did, according to Sir.

He began on his letter early this morning. Directly after the servants had left. He addressed this one to everyone.

‘Dear all 9f y9u,

H9w have y9u all 6een? I’ve 6een slightly misera6le here. I’m admittedly rather scared. I think the reas9n I’m the m9st scared is 6ecause my 69dy is starting t9 get used t9 the treatment that I’m enduring. I d9n’t like h9w I’m getting used t9 it and I d9n’t like h9w it feels even a little g99d. I d9n’t kn9w what I can d9 t9 st9p any 9f this. I’ve 6een playing things safe, I’ve 6een 6eing g99d s9 that Sir d9esn’t punish me. I haven’t 6een punished since the first day I was here, s9 I d9 have that g9ing f9r me. Apparently, I’ve 6een g99d and he enj9ys w9rking 9n me. He did nearly punish me the 9ther day th9ugh. I was trying t9 stall and he caught 9nt9 me. I t9ld him I wasn’t stalling and I t9ld him that I wasn’t thinking 9f us as equals 9r anything. That much is true. I kn9w we’re n9t equals. Trigger warnings f9r this next part where I’m g9ing t9 talk a69ut h9w I feel. I kn9w I’m n9t equal. I’m a fucking mutant freak wh9 they caught s9meh9w and n9w they’re using me f9r sex. I kn9w I’m n9t their fucking equal, I’m a pris9ner. I kn9w I’m n9t their fucking equal 6ecause my 69dy is 6ec9ming m9re and m9re pliant and it’s all starting t9 feel 6etter and 6etter. I kn9w I am n9t their fucking equal 6ecause I… I’m just their slut. That’s all I am here. I can’t preach, I can’t talk a69ut equality, I can’t even h9ld a n9rmal c9nversation. I’m literally just their slut. It’s why I write these, I need t9 talk t9 s9me9ne. I need t9 talk t9 s9me9ne! I haven’t preached since the last time y9u all saw me, I haven’t held a n9rmal c9nversation since then either. I’ve 9nly ever made small talk t9 try and stall f9r time s9 that I w9n't have t9 endure as much training and even that has been taken fr9m me after Sir made it perfectly clear that small talk 69thers him. I’m 9n the end 9f my r9pe here. Writing these is the 9nly thing that keeps me t9gether. With9ut them, I w9uld fall apart. I miss y9u all s9 much. Please… C9me save me s99n. I say it in every letter 6ut I mean it. Please. I need y9u.

L9ve,  
Kankri Vantas’

He nodded at the letter before sliding it in with the rest of his letters.

He hadn’t written to everyone since day one. He always put the date on every letter, for when they did come and save him. 

Maybe they’d read them.

He put his supplies away and upon moving slightly he… ooooh…

He let out a moan.

The plug in his nook suddenly felt exquisite. It filled him up and touched him in all of the right places and made him feel so good. He hated it but… He shifted to put the supplies away and found himself… grinding.

He was grinding down into the bed, pushing the plug further in. 

Fuck…

Why did he feel so good? 

He didn’t normally feel this good… He didn’t want to stop grinding, but he did, he wanted to stop because it was so derogatory and awful, but he couldn’t stop because the way it stirred his insides up was too amazing for him to stop.

Kankri groaned, before moving to lay down, looking at the ceiling. He could just write another letter, try to take his mind off it but…

He found his hand moving down to push on the plug in his nook. He wanted to take the one in his sheath out because his bulge wanted to come out but…

He hated himself for this but… looking up at the clock he realized he… still had a solid thirty minutes left. 

He groaned again, realizing that he couldn’t write another letter, not if he wanted to have everything hidden by the time Sir got back…

His fingers pressed at the plug and he whimpered and used his left hand to cover his mouth.

He gripped the plug and hesitantly began to pull it out. He hadn’t ever pulled the plug out of himself before, only Sir could take the plug out but… 

He slid it back in and pulled it out and pushed it back in again. It didn’t take him long to realize that he was fucking himself on the plug. Where were the dildos that Sir used on him? He…

He wanted to use one. 

His body was shivering, he was unbearably weak and he… He was… guiltily horny.

He shakily stood and began to look. It didn’t take him long to find them as he knew the general location. He took two larger ones and headed back to the bed.

He stared at them for a moment. He felt… so bad… He felt guilty and awful about this but… he slid the plug out and set it aside. It was coated in red and was dripping but… he’d clean up later.  
He then tried to think about the weight of what he was doing and set up both of them on the bed. He moved his robes aside and impaled himself. 

He covered his mouth as he moaned, taking one thick dildo into his nook and one in his chute. He… He felt amazing, he… He couldn’t keep himself from moaning. He couldn’t keep himself from moving, bouncing now. Why did he feel so good?

He hated himself for this, he really did. He wanted to die. He felt like he was proving Sir right with this and hated it but he… couldn’t deny what his body wanted anymore.

He glanced up at the time briefly at some point while he had himself impaled. Shit.

He gasped and slid the dildos out of himself, pushing the plug back in and getting up to quickly clean the dildos so Sir wouldn’t know.

He heard the door start to open and he quickly placed the dildos back. Fuck. He hadn’t had time to wash those, but… hopefully, Sir wouldn’t look in there. He had said they were going to do something a little different today. He’d wash them after lunch.

Kankri made it look like he had just come out of the ablution block for Sir.

“Alright, pet. Are you ready to get started?”

“Yes Sir.”

For once he… kind of meant that. His body needed something, he was… ready, he really was…

His bulge wanted to come out and was still squirming against the plug inside of his sheath.

“Lay down, pet,” he said, approaching the bed with a blindfold in his hands. Being blinded had become relatively normal for Kankri and so he did as he was told without complaint, letting Sir blind him.

Then, he heard Sir shuffling around.

“We’re going to do something a little different today and do you know what it is, pet?” Sir asked him.

No? He didn’t know what they were doing, Was there a lesson plan that he didn’t know about or something? “No, I don’t.”

Sir’s hands found Kankri’s wrists and he tied them. That made Kankri just a little uncomfortable, but he went with it anyway, anything for a little stimulation, he was trying his hardest not to squirm.

“You’re being punished today.”

All of the color left Kankri’s face. He felt lightheaded, “What? Why am I being punished?” he exclaimed, “I’ve been a good boy! I’ve been so good for you! Why am I being punished? I’ve been a good slut, haven’t I?”

“Oh you sure act like it,” Sir answered. He heard a drawer open and Sir laughed. What was he laughing at, “Looks like the drugs did the trick then. You must be writhing right now. Did you think you could hide the dildos you fucked yourself with from me?” 

Oh shit.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

“But that’s not why I’m punishing you. Did you enjoy breakfast this morning, pet? I know I sure enjoyed drugging it.”

No wonder he was so horny then. That was what the sheath plug was about too.

“I don’t blame you for needing to fuck yourself. I didn’t give you permission, so that’s going to be added to the reason I’m punishing you.”

Kankri wanted to die. Why was he going to be punished?

“Why am I being punished then? I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself I…”

Sir took the blindfold off.

“Recognize them?” he asked.

Kankri’s eyes widened in horror and immediately tears began spilling.

The letters. Sir had found his letters.

“How long-”

“Found them the other day when you were being cleaned up after you’d taken us both. I’ve checked on them since. Seems you have a lot to say, huh?” Sir grinned wickedly at him, “I read them all. You’re scared, you want them to come save you, you want your mom, you want to go home…”

Kankri let out a sob before croaking out, “They’re not hurting you… Please, they’re the only thing I have. They’re all that's keeping me grounded, please… It’s not hurting you… I just need to write down my feelings since I can’t talk to anyone here about them… Please I’m not disobeying you or hurting you or anything…” he sniffled. He had started the hiccuping again and now he was starting to let out shaky sobs.

“See that’s just the thing. It is hurting me. No wonder you haven’t broken mentally yet. I don’t want you to stay grounded. The more you fly away, the more you realize that no one is coming to save you, the more you become a mindless bulgeslut. That’s the goal, K a n k r i.”

Kankri’s eyes widened and he began to sob, shaking his head, “Please, I’m begging you, I’m sorry… I won’t… I won’t write them anymore just… please let me off the hook this once… Please, I promise I won’t write them anymore…” 

“Kankri.”

“Nedzix?”

“What is my name?”

“Sir?”

“Sir.”

“Sir.”

“Kankri?”

“Sir?”

“What is your name?”

“Kankri.”

“What is your name?”

“Kankri?”

“What. Is. Your. Name?”

Silence.

Kankri then let out another sob and he answered….

“Pet?”

“Pet.”

“Pet.”

“What is your name?”

“Pet.”

“What is my name?”

“Sir.”

“Who is coming to save you?”

Kankri then broke down. He broke down completely and began to wail and sob, “My friends! My friends will!”

Sir smacked him hard across the face, “No one. No one is coming to save you. Your friends? You said it yourself in your letters. They don’t like you. You talk too much. You preach too much. You treated Porrim like shit, didn’t you? Not even your mother will care enough to save you. You say they’re looking for you now? I think they’re celebrating because you’re gone. You belong here. No one is coming for you. No one but the Grand Highblood wants you. Your only purpose now is to be a good bulgeslut and the minute you recognize that is the minute you’ll be happy. You’re wanted. You are valued. But only here. No one else wants you.”

Kankri sobbed, trying to curl up on his side.

The more he listened to this, the more he realized that Sir was right. It was the doubt he had in his mind the entire time. Maybe his friends didn’t really like him. Maybe he was lying to himself. Maybe they weren’t coming to save him. He couldn’t roll over, Sir wasn’t letting him but he…

“Who is coming to save you, pet?”

Kankri sniffled and sobbed, “No one.”

“Who?”

“No one… You’re right. I’ve known it all along. You’re right. The more I wrote, the more I realized just how awful I had been to them… You’re right… They aren’t looking for me at all, are they?”

“Good boy… Where do you belong?”

“Here.”

“Good boy…”

“I belong here. At least… I’m valued here.”

“That’s right.”

“Sir I…”

“You’re realizing your worth, you’re realizing who you are here. You belong here, don’t you?”

“Yes… I belong here.”

“Good boy. You’re still going to be punished. You need to be punished for writing these, don’t you?”

“Yes. I deserve it…”

“Good boy. I’m glad you recognize that.”

Kankri sniffled and kept sobbing. His friends… no… the others didn’t like him. Sir was right and he supposed he knew it all along. No one wanted him but… As much as he hated what was being done here he... It was all he was good for now. 

“There there, pet… you’ll be happier after you’re punished. Things will get better for you now that you’ve realized that you’re wanted here.” Sir said.

Kankri nodded, “You’re right… I’m sorry Sir…”

And then, Sir did something that Kankri never expected him to do. He leaned forward and scooped him into his arms, holding him tight and secure to his chest.

Kankri let out sob after sob, burrowing his face into Sir’s warm clothing. He was staining it red with tears, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, he was going to be punished anyway.

“Come on. You need to be punished properly now, don’t you?”

“Yes. I deserve whatever you give me, Sir.” he… almost believed it. He knew from the get go that writing those letters was a bad idea, it was why he had hidden them. Now, he had to pay the price for it. It was… only fair, he supposed.

Sir picked him up after blinding him again. Kankri’s body was still shivering and he needed more. He needed something to stimulate him but he… no, he couldn’t even fight that thought anymore. He belonged here, he really did and he… was just going to have to come to terms with that.

He had noise cancelling headphones on, so he couldn’t see or hear where they were going, but he was almost sure they had left his room. He used to think of it as his cell but… It really was just his room, wasn’t it?

He felt himself being tied up, wrists secured together in what felt like shackles and his legs were spread and tied up. He was sitting barely on some padded surface, but other than that, he was pretty much suspended. 

The second the headphones were taken off, his heart sank.

People were cheering, laughing, howling, whistling, honking. He was on display. He was on display! His stretched nook was being shown to an audience… He wanted to cry again. How could Sir do this? He…

He had to remind himself that… This was a punishment he… He was being punished. He… he deserved… this…

Then, the blindfold came off.

It was an audience. Not just a small crowd, an audience. The Grand Highblood sat at the very back, grinning down at him with lustful eyes. 

Kankri’s eyes met his and he turned away, unable to keep his gaze. He was certainly massive. Post Kurloz was the biggest troll he’d ever seen in his life.

That was Master.

That was Master.

Kankri then looked up at his shackles. Oh how cute. They looked just like the shackles they’d used when executing his own post scratch self, The Signless.

“I think I like this version better.” Master said over the voices, “The Signless I knew didn’t have his motherfucking nook stretched on display for a huge ass motherfucking adoring audience, did he?” he cackled.

At least… he liked him better than the Signless?

“Thank you for coming,” Sir’s voice rang, “Today, we’re here to punish the Grand Highblood’s new pet for disobeying. Tell me, pet. What did you do?”

Kankri’s eyes snapped to look at Sir. He… wanted him to answer?

“I-”

“What did you do to deserve this, pet?”

“I… I wrote…”

“Spit it out, motherfucker!” Master snapped.

“I wrote letters to the people back at my home and asked them to save me.”

There were boos and disapproving honks.

“And should you have done that?” Sir asked.

“No! I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.”

“Are you ready?”

Kankri gulped before saying, “Yes, Sir…”

Cheers, honks, whistles, etc....

Sir approached and pulled the plug out of his nook, sliding a nookworm forwards to replace it. Kankri closed his eyes and let out a whine as the nookworm invaded his insides.

Cheers, honks, etc…

He was trying to tune out the audience.

He cried out as he felt a dildo invade his waste chute. The plug in his sheath hadn’t been removed though… what was he going to do when he had to cum? 

Then… another nookworm slid in beside the first. Sir began to put vibrators on his grubscars and horns and turned on the vibrations in his chute and his… the plug in his sheath vibrated, holy shit.

Kankri all but screamed. He was writhing, thrashing in his bonds. He knew he must be screaming some unintelligible words, but he wasn’t sure what. His brain was flooded with pleasure and pleasure only. Too much. It was too much! 

He… hated(?) himself for… for loving it.

Did he hate himself for it though? Why should he? What he hated was that he was on display. He was… only meant for Sir and Master… but… he was being valued here… he…

Why was this all so confusing? Why did he have to be confused? Why?

The answer was simple and he came to the conclusion upon meeting his Master’s gaze and holding it for the first time.

He shouldn’t. He didn’t have to be confused. He shouldn’t be either. He should just… enjoy it. He should really just… give in. He had been the one to fuck himself on two dildos earlier and granted he’d been drugged but he… the other day he’d enjoyed himself. He enjoyed it the other night when he experienced wax play for the first time. He enjoyed himself when he was being double penetrated. He…

He really was a slut… wasn’t he?

He moaned out as he felt a switch hit his thigh, cried out as the belt smacked his ass and screamed and arched his back as the flogger struck his nook. 

He heard trolls asking to touch him, to fuck him, to make him swallow their bulge. He almost wanted Sir to agree but he didn’t.

“What about me?”

Master.

Master wanted to touch him?

“It’s not ready for my bulge yet, is it?”

“No, Highblood, it is not.”

“But I should still be able to touch what is mine.”

“Of course, Highblood, go right ahead.”

Master was going to touch him? Master was going to touch him!

Kankri whined as his arms were let down but his wrists still cuffed. Master’s arms were there within either a minute or an hour, but he didn’t care how long it took, Master was here, holding him and his fingers were… 

Master’s fingers were pushed deep into his nook and he moaned, burrowing his face into Master’s chest. Master, in turn, chuckled, “You’ve done a good job with it, Skelas.” Master said.

Skelas? Who was Skelas?

“Thank you, Highblood.” Sir? Sir was Skelas?

He couldn’t fully bring himself to care. He was moaning and grinding back against Master’s fingers as the nookworms were pushed deeper into him. Master’s fingers were invading his seedflap and he could only imagine how deep his bulge would reach.

He needed to cum so badly… He needed to cum so badly!

“Master!” he cried out, “Master, can I cum? Can I please cum? I need to cum! Please!”

“That’s up to Skelas.”

“You can cum pet.” Sir said, removing the sheath plug. His bulge immediately surfaced and Sir kept the plug pressed against the organ.

Whistles, honks, cheers....

“Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!” he cried.

He came. 

He’d never cum harder before. Slurry shot out of his bulge, coating himself and slurry gushed out all over Master’s hand. The fingers were keeping the nookworms inside of him, but he needed them out he-

He couldn’t think. He was gone.

******

The next time he was conscious, he was being carried back to his room.

“Good morning, pet. We have not much longer before you can properly service your Master, isn’t that great?”

He nodded, “Yes… I… I’m so grateful.”

“Where do you belong, pet?”

“Here… I belong here…” he chuckled, dazed and blissed out as he nuzzled his face into Sir.

“Good boy. Are you ready to get cleaned up?”

Pet chuckled and nodded, “Yeah… A bath sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hate being too sappy and all, but I really must say that I didn't expect to get any feedback at all on this story and the fact that there are people actively following it and such makes me really happy and motivated to write. I've always really struggled with motivation and the fact that I've written as much as I have makes me really happy, so I'd just like to say thank you for the support on this story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, some awesome dude went and drew Nedzix and honestly, it's amazing and I love it so much.
> 
> https://clownwaifu.tumblr.com/post/636255416596168704/drawing-of-nedzix-from-irlkankrivantas13s-g99d
> 
> This is canon now, it just simply is. And that is really all there is to say on the matter.

“Good morning, Pet!” 

Pet giggled, “Good morning,” he answered. Waking up in the morning was the best part of living here. The servants had brought him breakfast, “Thank you very much,” he said softly before he began to dig into it, “Sir didn’t get into it again today did he?” 

“I have no idea, Pet, I’m sorry. I just deliver the food, I don’t know,” the servant girl answered. He liked her, she was nice.

“That’s alright, I don’t mind at all, just curious is all,” Pet answered and picked up his fork. The food was always so delicious. 

“The chef did ask if you would be joining him on your break again today? Skelas has been working you hard lately, hasn’t he? You’re not getting sore or bored?” she asked.

Pet shook his head, “No, not at all. He works me pretty hard, especially in the evenings, but I like it. After all, Master is quite a large troll, how will I ever be able to please Master if I can’t take what Sir gives me? It makes me happy, if anything,” he answered, with a smile.

“Do you… ever think about wanting to see your friends back at home again?” she asked, tentatively. Why was she so shy to ask about his friends?

“What do you mean?” Pet asked, “I see you all every day! I love helping out in the kitchen and I love to meet the people around here. This is my home!” he chuckled and finished off his food.

“Ah, yes, of course.” she nodded, before taking the tray and ruffling Pet’s hair just a bit, causing him to giggle a bit, “I’m glad you enjoyed the food today. Skelas said he might be a bit late today, so I don’t know if you want to come to the kitchen or if you’d rather stay here or…?”

Pet shook his head, “I’ll stay here for now, but thank you! I’d like to work independently in the morning.”

“Oh, I see. Well, give Skelas my regards, alright?”

“Will do!”

Now where was that dildo? Ah, of course, he’d cleaned it up last night, hadn’t he? It should still be in the ablution block waiting for him.

******

Nedzix Skelas was a juggalo. Or at least, used to be. The Grand Highblood had had other ideas for him. He was to be a sex trainer for their newly caught: Kankri Vantas. He was an… ancestor? Alternate version? Either way, Kankri was another world’s Signless. The Signless had been terrible to catch, elusive and destructive. 

In the end, Nedzix had been there when Signless took his last breath, screaming a curse word that faded into the wind and he went limp.

He’d gotten to see Signless without his hood on, had gotten to see what he really looked like. Originally, The Grand Highblood had wanted to keep him for himself, though he would never tell anyone and in the end, it didn’t come to fruition.

So the first time Nedzix had laid eyes on Kankri… he felt he had to make up for what was lost. Kankri was different from Signless, that was for sure.

They’d intercepted a dream bubble. How? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure that… anyone knew. No one but the Highblood himself. Either way, they had scoped it out a bit and had spoken with the alternate Grand Highblood and his descendant. They were easily compelled to help their brethren. 

They didn’t assist with the kidnapping and in fact, they had had no idea that it would happen at all. Kurloz hadn’t said a thing, only smiled at them, nodded and shook his head, gave them memes, etc…

Gamzee had been more compliant. Granted, Kurloz had a sewn mouth, so maybe that had something to do with why he was so quiet. However, he probably could have communicated via chucklevoodoos if he had wanted to. He did not.

Gamzee had simply given them information on who everyone was and where they were most likely to be found. He said that he didn’t really know too much, he didn’t go out too often and that no one there was a real threat to them so they probably shouldn’t even worry about it.

Gamzee unknowingly handed Kankri right over to them.

They had also found Karkat Vantas, but he was talking to a blond human boy wearing shades when they found him, so they let him be. Kankri had been on his own at the time, heading somewhere. They took him.

Kankri had gotten on Nedzix’s nerves from day one. He didn’t exactly like him, he could only see Signless when he looked into his white eyes.

Signless was probably in a dream bubble somewhere too. If they could find him someday and break him too… Nedzix shivered at that thought. The Grand Highblood would be so pleased to have two Kankri’s at his feet.

But for now, they had the one.

The very first day Kankri had been here, he was punished. Nedzix had wanted to from the beginning, simply for him looking like Signless. He’d almost taunted him when he’d come back in.

Kankri had been shaking, sobbing and begging… His first instinct was to say, “Certainly the Sufferer, aren’t we?”

He had refrained… just barely.

He’d known Kankri was hiding something for a while, something that the mutant didn’t want him seeing. He knew it had to do something with the art supplies that supposedly were turned into drawings that he never saw.

The night he and his coworker had double penetrated Kankri, he was out of sorts by the end. The mutant could hardly talk, much less think. While his coworker gave Kankri a bath, Nedzix searched the room.

First the drawer. There was one drawing in there. One. Yet he’d seen Kankri put away the supplies all the time. It finally occurred to him to search under the bed, in hiding spots. 

There he found the stash of letters.

Porrim was the one Kankri had written the most to. He’d written several letters to her, calling her mother, crying to her and telling her that he missed her and wanted to come home. 

Cronus was the second most written to. It was clear that despite Kankri claiming he was celibate, he had fancied this Cronus Ampora. 

Next up had been Latula. He’d also fancied her.

He had been thoroughly shocked to see there was more than one letter addressed to one, Kurloz Makara.

Kankri had been mean in not one of his letters to that particular troll. He’d merely talked about how he missed them and that a lot of the trolls here had similar styles to him. Maybe Kankri had been trying to win over his friends, wanting them to come save him. 

He had let the letters slide for a day or two, checking to make sure that Kankri was still writing them. Sure enough, he was.

So, he punished him. He knew that his friends probably wouldn’t even be able to come save him at all. Sure, this place had been torture for Kankri, but why intentionally keep hurting him by letting him think that he was going to get to leave.

No. Kankri would be much happier if he accepted his life here. Nedzix knew that for a fact.

He just helped Kankri realize it.

Now that Kankri had been punished, he was more behaved. He practiced on himself and “didn’t need no man”, but it was still Nedzix’s job to train him either way. Plus, Kankri seemed to enjoy it. That was good. Kankri was honestly probably ready to go to the Grand Highblood now, if he was being entirely honest but…

Some part of Nedzix wanted to prolong keeping him. He had come to enjoy seeing Kankri’s face, seeing it light up in pleasure, watching him trembling and arching his back… 

Some part of him… Didn’t want to give his pet away.

He was going to, in fact, the plan was to give him to the Highblood tomorrow, at least… according to his schedule.

Still. 

He should enjoy his final day with Kankri.

With his pet.

He closed his progress log and pushed it into his drawer, standing up from his desk and turning to stride out of the room.

******

“Sir!” Pet was so happy to see him. Sir was the best part of his day and he wrapped his arms around him. 

“Hello Pet,” Sir answered, holding him in return.

“Sir, I don’t have the plug in, I’m sorry. I took it out to practice,” he said, burrowing his face into Sir.

Sir chuckled, “That’s alright, you had a good reason, didn’t you?”

Pet nodded, “Yeah, I did!”

“Think I should still punish you?”

Pet took a moment to ponder that statement but really came to an easy conclusion, “Yes, I probably should be, hmm?”

Sir laughed, “Not anymore you don’t. But I will if you want me to. It won’t be one of my flashy punishments though,”

“That’s okay, Sir. You can do whatever you want with me. I’m such a good slut for Sir and Master, after all.” he loved that phrase. He’d learned it on the first day here, back when he was still misguided. He was so much happier now that he was here and he never wanted to leave. This was his home.

“Pet, let's do something a little different today,” said Sir, moving to sit down in bed, gesturing to his lap, “Straddle me.”

Pet chuckled. They were getting right to it today. Good. He was squirming and his bulge had already moved to fill up the empty space in his nook.

He immediately climbed on and ground down against his Sir. He could feel Sir’s bulge squirming under the fabric separating them.

“Take the lead, Pet. Go on,”

Pet felt his heart flutter before he nodded and moved to drag down the layers separating them and he started to slowly sink down on the writhing bulge. 

Sir wasn’t as big as the dildo he’d been using, but he loved Sir’s bulge inside of him either way. It made him happy. He couldn’t wait to feel Master inside of him.

He began to ride, bouncing softly up and down before Sir began to grip at his robes, pulling them off of his frame.

Pet purred, didn’t even try to hide it, just purred and helped Sir remove the offending outfit. He would admit though, that he did really like those robes. Sir had given them to him and they felt wonderful on him.

He, in turn, gripped Sir’s shirt and lifted it over his head, thumbing over Sir’s grubscars, which notably made the bulge inside of him squirm more aggressively.

He all but moaned at the feeling, crying out for Sir.

Then… Sir did something he’d never done before. He reached around to be back of Pet’s head and threaded his fingers into the soft black curls, pulled him forwards and pressed their lips together.

Pet had only ever kissed… Sir’s friend that night. And even then it had been… Hard and mean and rough and…

This was… soft… passionate… sweet.

Kankri moaned into it and moved his lips back against Sir’s in return. Sir’s hands moved to his hips and was now helping him bounce, moving him up and down on his bulge faster and faster.

“Sir,” Pet whimpered, breaking off their kiss, forehead pressed against Sir’s, lips hovering over the other’s, “Sir, I… I need to cum… Sir, can I cum?”

“You can cum, Pet,”

Pet pressed their lips back together right before he cried out and arched his back, genmat spilling from his bulge.

Sir came with him, filling him up beautifully.

“Tomorrow you’re going to Master. Are you excited?”

“Yes… I’m very excited. But Sir… will I… will I still get to see you?”

Pet hadn’t thought about that… it had just come to mind. He didn’t want to not see Sir anymore… Sir had trained him. Sir had helped him become happy.

“I’ll make sure to still be able to see you. You are my pet, after all.”

Pet sighed in relief, “Oh good.”

With that, he fell asleep.

******

“Your Grand Highblood. I present my gift to you. This is Pet. He’s been trained over the course of the past three weeks and is very excited to serve you.” Nedzix introduced.

Well, this was it.

He’d still see his pet. He’d make damn sure of it.

******

Pet giggled as he stepped forward. “Hello Master,” he said, bowing his head, “I remember the last time I saw you, I couldn’t believe how big your fingers were. I’m excited to serve you,”

Master looked down at him, “A motherfucker did like my motherfucking fingers last we met, didn’t you? You think you’re ready to take my motherfucking bulge?”

“Yes Master, My nook has been stretched so that I’ll be able to take you properly without breaking. I still have my plug in, just in case you don’t want to use me right away.” Pet answered, with a chuckle.

“Tell me, what is your motherfucking name?”

“My name is Pet, Master.”

“No, you’re real name, motherfucker.”

“Pet?”

Master let out a hum. Was that bad? Sir had told him that his name was Pet. Pet looked to Sir for conformation and Sir seemed just as confused as he was. Good, so it wasn’t just him then.

“I’m going to call you something else, motherfucker.”

“Whatever you want to call me, Master. That will be my real name from now on.”

Master grinned wickedly and Pet shivered just a bit under his gaze, “Your name is Sufferer from here on out.” 

Sir’s eyes went wide and he looked away.

He wondered why Sir had that reaction.

Didn’t matter.

Sufferer looked back up at Master and nodded, “Of course, whatever you want my name to be, Master. I don’t mind at all.”

“Do you like my motherfucking selection, Skelas?”

“Of course, My Grand Highblood.”

“I thought you might.” he chuckled, “You’ve done well. Leave two motherfuckers alone for a while, would ya?”

“Of course. Tell me about it later, Sufferer.” with that, he left.

Sufferer chuckled, “Of course,” he answered.

“Come here. Let’s see how open your nook is for me.”

Sufferer nodded and without hesitation climbed up the large throne to sit in Master’s lap, letting Master adjust him however needed.

It wasn’t long before he was being cradled almost and the plug had left his nook, warm fingers once again penetrating his seedflap.

Sufferer moaned and hid his face while Master thrust his fingers in and out of his seedflap.

“Oh you really are a good slut, aren’t you, motherfucker?”

Sufferer nodded, “I’m such a good slut.”

“Good boy.” Master pulled his fingers out before he pulled his pants down a bit, gestured to his underwear and let Sufferer do the rest.

Sufferer nodded in understanding and turned to pull at Master’s underwear, exposing the bulge that he’d been waiting for for so long and once he had… It was everything he had imagined and more. Larger than any plug, longer than any dildo… it was just a few sizes up and he… It was going to ruin him. He… He wanted to choke on it, take it so deep into his throat he-

He kitten licked the tip and began sucking on Master’s bulge. He couldn’t help himself. He had to and was he ever grateful he did. Master tasted so amazing. The genmat coating the tendril was the best thing he’d ever tasted in his entire life.

Master picked him up easily and lifted him above his bulge.

“Please Master…” Sufferer moaned, “Please fill me up. Please fill me up with your bulge, please…” he was so ready, he was so ready, he was so ready!

The tip flicked across his nook’s lips and he nodded, “Please!”

Then it filled him.

Master all but dropped him onto his bulge, his nook stretching further to accommodate to the thickness but his…

His seedflap was all but pushed aside as Master’s bulge conquered the rest of his body. He was so full, he loved it. He needed more… More!

He automatically tried to bounce, but could hardly move his legs in order to do so. Master seemed to see this and gripped his hips to pull him up and then slam him down on his massive oversized bulge, over and over and over and over and over and over and over andoverandoverandoverandoverandoverandoveragain.

Sufferer couldn’t hold in his moans, he didn’t want to. His mind was going blank. Only Master, only bulge, only full.

It was the last thing he thought before fully succumbing to the mind break he’d been enduring since day one.

He was the Sufferer and that was all he would ever be.

*********

“Where is he? What do+ yo+u mean yo+u do+n’t kno+w! Give me Kankri back!” Porrim shouted.

“doll... you’re losing your temper aga1n.” Rufioh said, softly, trying to calm her. It was not working, to say the least.

“Shut up! My… My best friend… My friend? I do+n’t kno+w what he was to+ me but he’s go+ne no+w and I want to+ kno+w why!”

Kurloz only honked.

“i might know”

Porrim spun on her heel. Ah, Gamzee.

“YOU DO?” Karkat asked.

“yeah motherfuckers i know where he is”

“Then yo+u’d better get to+ talking right no+w.”

“ill even take you motherfuckers myself if you dont mind meeting another version of my invertebrother”

“Take us.”

“honk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, second to last chapter! I'm excited to get the last chapter out! I've had a lot of fun writing this story! I have... an idea for a mini sequel? It would probably just be a oneshot though. Let me know what you think! Either way, I have a Kankri x Cronus idea in mind and maybe it's because I'm a Kankri kinnie and CronKri makes me happy but... let me know your thoughts on that too!  
> Thank you for following the story and I hope you enjoy the last chapter, hopefully relatively soon!


	6. Chapter 6

“Are yo+u Nedzix Skelas?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Ah. I see. Give me my so+n back.”

******

“Good motherfucking boy. You’re so beautiful when you’re speared on my bulge like this, you know.”

“Thank you Master,” Sufferer whined, arching his back. He had his hands balled into fists as he gripped onto Master’s shirt, bouncing himself up and down on the largest bulge he’d ever taken in his life.

“Highblood, sir. We’re here with our motherfucking report.” two juggalos entered the room.

Sufferer wished he could see their faces, he wanted to see how jealous they were that a mutant freak like himself was more favored than them. He was Master’s fucktoy and he wanted to be nothing more than that for the rest of his life.

He wasn’t sure how that worked, but it did somehow.

Not like he really cared.

“Good. Hey motherfucking slut,” Oh that was him! “Turn around. While these two give me their report, I want you to present yourself to them.”

“Of course, master,” Sufferer chuckled, doing his best to turn himself around. When he finally had, he continued to bounce.

The two juggalos had slightly purple faces but were clearly trying to keep their cool. Oh well. Sufferer didn’t mind. He just enjoyed knowing that he had an affect on them too. His nook was on fire, it felt like.

Master had so much stamina. He could go for so long and never cum. Sufferer had cum at least three or four times already and was still bouncing. He had stamina too, he just couldn’t go as long without cumming.

He’d been at this for hours.

He listened as the juggalos gave reports, thinking about how he could make them want to join in, but then… maybe Master would get upset with him for that. He refrained, just barely.

Then, Master grabbed the underside of his knees and tilted him, sliding out of his nook and immediately pushing into his chute and Sufferer moaned out like the most lewd whore in the world.

Maybe he was the most lewd whore in the world, he’d like that.

“Before you leave, I want you to make motherfucking Sufferer here squirt.”

Squirt?

Could he do that? Was that a thing that was possible? Surely it was if Master thought so. He’d do what he could to help, but he wasn’t entirely sure this was possible at all. 

He supposed he was about to figure out, wasn’t he?

The two trolls approached and they both took a moment to look at each other. Seeming to come to a conclusion, the one on the left pushed his fingers into Sufferer’s nook roughly, all the way to the base.

They weren’t anything near Master’s bulge, but he still liked them anyway.

The other troll came around to stand beside him as best they could and started to rub at his nook.

Oh. Oh my. He loved that.

He felt Master’s bulge stirring him up all the way in his stomach, the fingers in his nook searching and- OH! THERE!

Sufferer exclaimed just that, “Right there! Right there! That spot, please!” he cried out, letting his head fall back against Master.

Then Master gripped his hair and forced his head up, “I have a gift for you, Sufferer,” he said, then looked to the troll on his right.

They nodded and moved away from his nook for a moment and Sufferer whined as they did before they brought out a mirror from behind Master’s throne, setting in front of him.

“I want you to watch yourself as you squirt, motherfucker. Look how much of a whore you are, I want you to tell me how much of a whore you are, motherfuck.”

“I’m such a whore. I’m a slut, please use me! Please make me squirt! I’m just a filthy whore who deserves to be fucked!” Sufferer exclaimed.

He watched as the troll’s fingers rubbed at his nook again.

His eyes looked glossy, he realized. He was crying, tears were gushing down his face. His curled hair was a wreck and his horns had vibrators on them. His belly had gotten a bit swollen from the amount of genetic material he’d been taking lately and all around… he honestly looked like he needed a shower. 

Later.

His nook was so red, his bulge squirming and wrapping around the one troll’s wrist. His chute had expanded beyond it should be able to and…

He was a whore. He was nothing but a slut. Truly.

He loved it. He loved being a slut.

He watched as the fingers stabbed in and out of his nook, genetic material coating both troll’s hands. 

The one on his right had begun to speed up their motions. They were going in a circular motion and were now moving fast, abusing his little bud there that caused him so much pleasure.

Master’s thumbs were pressed into his grubscars and he watched as his scars took it, as he took it.

The one on his left had his fingers pounding in and out of him, hitting that one spot inside of him so perfectly with each one.

“Master! Master, I'm such a whore! Master please! I wanna cum again!”

“Too bad, motherfucker. Describe to me what you look like.”

“I-” he paused. He had to think? Oh fuck. 

“Go on, bitch.”

“My chute is gaping on your bulge, my nook is gushing slurry, my face is slutty and lewd, my body is giving into everything you want. I’m trembling, I feel so good!” Sufferer cried out.

“Good boy. Are you a good toy, motherfucker?”

“Yes! I’m a good toy!”

“Squirt.”

Sufferer all but screamed as he felt slurry gush from his bulge but also as he felt some shoot out of his nook.

Holy fuck, he could squirt.

He loved it, he loved it so much. He wanted to squirt so much more often, it was amazing!

He opened his eyes to see the mirror dripping as the two trolls slunk away from his abused nook.

“Turn back around, motherfucker. Keep bouncing.”

He did.

Sufferer turned around and kept bouncing.

*********

So this was where Kankri was being kept. 

The to Makara’s had not come along. Gamzee knew he couldn’t, not after selling out his brethren and Kurloz seemingly couldn’t, for the simple fact of not being able to look Kankri in the eyes. He’d actually communicated this through Meulin. 

Porrim had yelled at him, screamed at him and he had only honked in response, unable to answer.

Then, he had looked at Meulin, done some of his chucklevoodoo and she said what he wanted to tell them.

“I am partially to blame for this. I won’t be able to look a motherfucker in the eye if I go. I’m sorry this happened, but I can’t go. I just can’t.”

So now they were here, searching for Kankri on this clown ridden ship.

They had first come across some servants who they threatened into taking them to Kankri’s room.

The moment they got there, Porrim knew that Kankri was in trouble. The walls were lined with sex toys, bondage tools and other things. She could only imagine what he’d been through in here and she imagined him on the bed screaming for help.

But the troll in question wasn’t there.

Fuck.

The party found themselves wandering about the ship, or rather… sneaking around the ship as best they could manage with a party that size, which is to say, not very well. However, no one ever made it out of that encounter to tell others that they were there, so they were relatively safe for now.

Porrim looked up at the room in front of them. The door was labeled, “Office of Nedzix Skelas”.

Hearing people coming down the hallway, she ushered the group into the office.

Luckily enough, Mr. Skelas wasn’t in his office at the moment and they took a second to relax.

“hey, doll… i think this is the office of the guy who has been hurting kankri…” Rufioh commented.

Porrim turned to him, “How do you figure?”

Rufioh held up a journal.

“Kankri Progress Log”.

It took them about an hour to look through it. Turns out, Kankri had written them letters. As soon as they read that, they began looking for them.

Nedzix kept them. Distributing them, everyone set to reading their own and saved the joint ones for last.

Porrim sobbed.

The log talked about how Kankri had been punished for writing the letters, about how his mind was breaking all the way down to him becoming fully accustomed to the lifestyle. 

There was no way their Kankri was servicing the Grand Highblood like that… He just couldn’t be. There was no way this was right. He must be acting. Porrim was willing to bet that he was giving the Highblood a piece of his mind right now.

Or at least, she tried to make herself believe that.

Then the door opened.

“Who are you?”

They all turned to look at the door.

“Are yo+u Nedzix Skelas?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Ah. I see. Give me my so+n back.”

“Kankri? I don’t have him. You must be Porrim then. I’m afraid he won’t be wanting to see you. ‘Sufferer’ is perfectly accustomed to life here and prefers it. You’ve come for nothing.”

“You lie. Kankri could never-”

“Because he’s celibate? Trust me, he’s not anymore. If you went through my log, you’ll know that I caught him spearing himself numerous-”

Bam!

Nedzix went crumpling to the floor, completely out.

“Horuss!”

Horuss shrugged and said, “We know where he is now, right?”

Yes. They did.

The log had been useful.

******

“Good motherfucker.... Just like that…”

The Grand Highblood grinned. Having the Signless down on his bulge like this, watching as the almighty Sufferer choked on his fat bulge… 

Nothing made him happier.

He’d waited too long.

Granted, this wasn’t the real Signless, not the one he had known. But ever since he’d watched Signless scream on the flogging jut, watched him swear and cry in his final moments… He couldn’t help but unsheath every time he thought of the motherfucker.

He knew when they went by the bubble, he had to take one of the Vantas trolls there.

His own Makara line helped.

The one named Karkat had people around him while Kankri… Kankri had been easy, according to the juggalos who caught him.

Now, he had Sufferer on his knees, taking his bulge down into his throat.

The way he watched Sufferer’s neck expand with it was so enticing. He almost wanted to…'

“Motherfucker, get up.”

Sufferer sat up and looked up at Kurloz Makara, The Grand Highblood.

“Yes, Master?”

The way he called him master… Kurloz would be lying if he said that the name didn’t make him horny beyond all reason.

“I want you to sit on my throne.”

Sufferer seemed… surprised by this, but agreed and they swapped places.

That was only so that Kurloz could pull on his ankles and spread his legs, immediately burrowing his tongue deep into his slut’s dripping nook.

Sufferer all but sobbed, crying out like the motherfucking whore he was.

He tasted like cherry. 

Sufferer tasted like a motherfucking cherry. 

Holy Messiahs.

He mouthed at the skin, slurping at him, swallowing down as much slurry as he could get. The stuff was motherfucking delicious and Sufferer seemed to be flying away in ecstasy as he did so.

He brought his fingers up to push into his slut, dragging out more and more slurry, “You taste so fucking good, motherfucker.”

Sufferer only answered with a moan, which was understandable but…

“What do you say, motherfucker?”

“Thank you! Thank you, Master! Make me cum! I’ll give you as much as you want, please!”

Ooooh, “Is that a promise?”

“Yes, Master!”

Oh good. He’d just have to make Sufferer cum over and over and over again until he was full then, wouldn’t he?

Then, the door opened and honks ensued. 

“Highblood!”

Eugh.

“What?” he snapped, not turning around. He was busy eating here, couldn’t those motherfuckers see that? What did they fucking want?

“There are intruders. Reports say they’re asking around for someone named Kankri.”

Sufferer seemed slightly jolted by that.

“What should we do?”

Hmmm… Sounded like… Sufferer’s friends had finally come. If he saw one of his Makara’s among them, he would take them and turn them into sluts too as punishment.

“Let them come. I feel like that might be interesting.”

******

Kankri- Sufferer, sorry, Sufferer, had been surprised to hear that name. A name that was no longer his. He hadn’t been listening to what the juggalos were saying, he was in too much pleasure. Master was making him cum and he wanted to give him as much slurry as he wanted.

But… 

No, no buts.

Master said it was okay, so it was okay.

He just continued to enjoy being eaten out.

Time passed in such an odd way from that point on. He knew he had cum again and had answered a few things, but it was like trapped in his mind, his home… stuck, if you will.

He couldn’t really process anything other than the name.

Then the door opened again.

And he heard it again…

“Kankri!”

“Kankri!”

“Get off of Kankri!”

“Get away from Kankri!”

Who in the world was saying that over and over again?

He was suddenly aware of the fact that he was once again being speared on Master’s bulge, his nook full.

People were yelling.

He opened his eyes.

The moment he opened his eyes, he was met with the image of people that he knew, or… Used to know, anyway.

“Look who it is, Sufferer… It’s these motherfuckers who left you for dead.” said Master, right by his ear.

“The motherfuckers who left me for dead…” Sufferer repeated.

“No! Kankri, we’re here! We’re here! We’re here to help! Get off of him! Get away from my boy!”

That was… who was that? That was… shit, he was sure he knew who that was…

Was her name… Polly? No… Porsha? No, fuck, what was it…?

Porrim?

Porrim!

That was Porrim.

That was…

“Mom?”

“That’s right, I’m here, I’m here!”

Suddenly, reality crashed down on Sufferer hard.

He was being speared on Master’s bulge and he was staring at his friends who… who had come… to save him. They had come… to save him. They… they cared…

They cared enough to come save him?

They cared enough to come save him.

Kankri shouted, “Mom!” and immediately started struggling.

The Grand Highblood didn’t seem like he was ready for that and his grip on Kankri’s hips slipped but he quickly grabbed back on, “Where are you going, motherfucker? Come now, Sufferer, you know they don’t care about you…”

“We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t care! Let go!”

“Let go… Let go!” Kankri shouted. He was torn. His brain was so used to being tossed around and influenced… he was so used to following whatever he was told now he… 

“Shhh, Sufferer, don’t speak.”

Sufferer relaxed back into his Master’s arms. Why was he struggling again?

“Kankri!”

Kankri went to sit up again but-

Then Sufferer relaxed again.

He was confused, his brain hurt. He hurt so bad, he didn’t know what was right and what was wrong. Listen to Master. Master knew what was best for him, didn’t he? Didn’t he?

He started to slip under again, his eyes fluttering close.

Sufferer fainted.

*********

Porrim gritted her teeth as she watched her son faint in that monster’s lap. Kankri was in there, he knew this was wrong but his brain was confused. 

How badly had they fucked him up?

Now, they were running. Horuss had kicked the monster in the side of the head hard and Kankri was being carried by Cronus. 

They were running through the ship as fast as they could, dashing for the way they’d come in.

Then, they heard thuds behind them.

“Don’t look back!” Latula exclaimed, “Just keep going!”

It felt like forever before they reached the exit and jumped.

They jumped out of the ship and back into their bubble as quickly as they could only barely managing to stay out of the Highblood’s grasp.

As soon as they arrived, the other trolls began setting up defenses, just in case. 

******

The next time Sufferer opened his eyes… he was in a bed. Someone was beside him, talking to another person.

“What? Master? Sir?”

“Kankri!”

Porrim had her arms around him and was placing little kisses on his face, “You’re awake, you’re okay. I’m here. We’re all here. You’re safe now, you’re safe.”

What was she going on about? “I’m safe?” Sufferer asked, “Where is Master?”

“The Grand Highblood and his ship have left. They’re gone. You’re home and safe.”

Home?

Sufferer sat up.

The bubble… he…

“Wvill these help?” Cronus handed him… a stack of letters.

He spent the next hour reading through what he had written.

Kankri found himself crying.

He was home. 

He was safe.

They cared.  
And he didn’t have to be scared anymore.

“Mom?”

“Kankri?”

“I-” Kankri paused and simply sobbed.

He sobbed for a while.

He was home.

And he never wanted to be touched ever again.

6  
9  
6  
9

If you asked Kankri Vantas how he had ended up there, his answer would be: G99d questi9n.

Yes, he would absolutely love to explore this train of thought with you later in great detail until you two can figure it out together, but at the moment, he was a bit busy.

He was crying to his mom and this time, he had his whistle on hand. 

Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter done! I hope you enjoyed the story! I had some motivation issues towards the end, but I got it done! Tell me what you think and let me know if you would like to see a sort of sequel or something along those lines! I've been really in the mood to write Dirk x Jake lately, but have refused to let myself till I finished this. I think I'd also like to test out some new kink ideas with those two, so let me know if you have any ideas!   
> Thank you so much for the support and I hope that you'll check out some of my other things soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I think I would like to continue this story as I have some ideas for it. Lemme know what you think and comment if you have any ideas as well!


End file.
